The Vampire Diaries: Forbidden Love
by MrInigo1995-TeamJacobInigo
Summary: Caroline and Tyler have been hanging around with each other. But when Tyler starts to feel something for Caroline, he has to pay her a visit. Not only because of that, but also because a werewolf bite kills a vampire... T /M... LEMONS, MY S02E12 VERSION


The Vampire Diaries: Forbidden Love

Tyler was sitting on one of the steps that were a part of a house. It led to the front of porch that belonged to the house of Caroline and Liz. Tyler heard the sound of rattling keys and he looked up. He stood up.

'Hey', he said.

Caroline saw him and stopped with walking towards the house. She was surprised by his visit.

'Where have you been?' asked Tyler with a smile while he approached Caroline.

'The school… uhm… what's happened? What do you want?' asked Caroline.

'We need to talk', answered Tyler while he putted his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

'Why?' asked Caroline suspicious, but with a smile on her face. She was happy to see Tyler again, although she could not explain why.

Tyler opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't. Caroline looked so beautiful in the light of the moon and the lights of the street-lightning. He couldn't say a word.

'What's wrong with you?' asked Caroline.

Tyler's head went down and then he looked up to her. He looked right in her eyes. 'I just don't understand one thing.'

'What?' asked Caroline.

'Why would you risk it?'

Caroline didn't understand it and looked with questioning eyes at him.

'If a werewolf bite kills a vampire', he shook his head, but went further, 'why would you risk it?'

Caroline's eyes looked down and she said: 'Because…' – she looked up – 'you need help.'

'I could've killed you', said Tyler in a smooth voice.

'But you didn't', replied Caroline.

Tyler stepped some centimeters backwards and said: 'I don't understand you, Caroline.'

Caroline was confused and beginning to feel frustrated. She shook her head and then passed Tyler while saying: 'Why is it so hard for you to let someone else help you?' She walked towards the door and putted the keys in the door lock.

'That's not it', replied Tyler.

'Yes, it is, Tyler', said Caroline and turned back. 'It's like… you don't want anyone to care about you. And I'm sorry: I care! I care, Tyler!' She turned back to the door. 'So forgive me if I overstepped my boundaries but actually giving a…'

She was stopped by Tyler who had turned her around and pressed his lips against hers. Those lips were burning! It was like fire met ice and there were only two options: destroying it or giving in.

Tyler pulled back and he looked in her eyes while he laid his hand on a part of her neck and a part of her cheek. He looked her right in the eyes and she closed them. He kissed her again and she kissed back. She made her choice: giving in. Fire was going to meet ice in a twisted and tempting way!

Caroline kissed Tyler's neck and he moaned. He had experienced this, but not as well as this. This just felt good! His nose was in her hair and he smelled her perfume that had a tempting smell. Suddenly something hit Tyler: his inner wolf! Caroline was pushed against the door and Tyler kissed her forcefully. Caroline kissed him back and swung her arms around him.

He lifted her and pushed her back against the door again. He took the keys in his right hand while he putted his left around Caroline's waist. He turned the key to the door and it opened. He carried her onto the couch in the living room, but not before he closed the door.

Caroline giggled when he touched her and it made him somehow smile. He kissed her neck and then she moaned in return. His lips went up to hers and he pressed against them. He opened them for a split second, but that was all what it took to let her tongue exploring his mouth. He made a little moan and Caroline took the end of his shirt and flipped it over his head. Tyler kissed her back and he undressed her too. She was lying with her bra and slip on the couch and she hoped that her mom wouldn't walk in. Tyler's lips went suddenly down her neck. He let them slip over her breasts and then over her belly. He reached her slip and he smelled her arousal already.

She felt his fingers playing with the end of her slip: he was teasing her. But she couldn't wait so she pulled her slip and bra off herself and he sucked her right nipple. She moaned again, harder this time and Tyler liked it. He pulled his pants off and then his underwear. Caroline was startled by the size of his manhood, but then she placed her legs around his and gave him a little push. He entered her and she moaned. Caroline screamed his name when Tyler used his finger to touch her sensitive bundle. Tyler almost slammed in her, but he kept a normal pace and he knew one thing: he loved Caroline Forbes.

Caroline putted her nails into his back and he liked that, because it made him shiver for a second. Caroline kissed him and then he kept his pace again. Caroline felt that she was nearing her climax and she yelled: 'Tyler… I think I'm gonna…'

She couldn't even finish that sentence because they both came. Tyler spilled his seed into her and Caroline splattered Tyler's stiff dick. Tyler rolled himself so Caroline laid on him. She kissed him, but then something raced through her mind. What about Matt?

_Screw Matt!_ said a voice in her head and she kissed Tyler again.

They were both horny again and they made love until they were both tired. However, when do a werewolf and vampire get tired?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you liked it. Feel free to leave a comment. But be polite, please.<br>**


End file.
